


you can stand under my umbrella

by songyee



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop!AU, when is it ever not fluff with these two??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songyee/pseuds/songyee
Summary: Jinyoung braces for the rain that never falls





	you can stand under my umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I've only read through this once quickly, so I'm sorry for any mistakes! Anyways, hope you enjoy some cute little Jinhwi moments I thought up

A soft pitter patter could be heard dotting the tin roof of the small coffee shop at the corner of the street. The skies had been clear that day, with not a cloud in sight, but nonetheless heavy droplets ran races across a blue canvas.

"Order for Bae Jinyoung!"

The owner of the freshly brewed Americano, made with soymilk and 3 sugars, drew his gaze from the window and made his way to the barista behind the counter.

"Picking up your sister again today?"

Jinyoung was a regular at this particular coffee shop so the question didn't come as a surprise since most _if not all_ of the other baristas there already knew of Jinyoung's routine of walking to pick up his little sister from school on Mondays through Thursdays. Not to mention, everyone had their phase of pining over the handsome boy who always seemed just out of reach. 

"Yep, I'm on my way there now," he replied with a fond smile, showing the closeness of the two.

"Well in that case..."

The barista slid a small bag into Jinyoung's hand. He was told that they were chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked. He could still feel the warmth of the confections seeping through the thin protective paper. When he reached for his wallet to pay, he was surprised to hear that "It's one the house today." Apparently there was a new guy in training who had heard of the story of Jinyoung's daily walks and insisted on making everything himself and picking up the bill for it too. Jinyoung tried his best to prevent his cheeks from turning the rosy color that he knew they would, but of course to no avail. Before leaving, he wanted to at least find whoever treated him in order to thank them, but when he asked the barista, he was told that the new guy was on break and wouldn't be back for another 10 minutes. He was already running a little behind to pick up his sister, so he figured he could just thank the guy next time he came in for coffee, although he would've liked to have seen this mystery person. He sighed in resignation as he made his way to the door, suddenly reminded by the tapping on the roof that it was still raining outside. He sighed again, this time in a sort of despondence, knowing that he'd get completely soaked since he hadn't brought an umbrella along figuring the lack of clouds was a sign of a dry day. He figured he'd just run to the school and wait out the rain with his sister once he got there. Jinyoung lifted his drink to his mouth, a way of fueling himself for the journey ahead, when something on the cup caught his eye. Written in swirly cursive lettering on the side of his cup, it read: _"Something sweet for someone sweeter."_ Out of curiosity, he decided to check the wrapped up cookies too to see if anything was also written on there. Sure enough there was a message that read: "One for you and one for your sister" that was finished off with drawings of little hearts floating around the words.

Jinyoung figured it must have been that new guy that left those heartfelt notes for him, and the fact that he even thought of his little sister was even more impressive. A hint of the slightest giddy smile began to ease it's way upon his face until it had grown from ear to ear. It was soon accompanied by warm cheeks and a pounding heart.

Jinyoung suddenly felt re-energized, no longer dreading the walk through the rain. He took a step out from under the awning that had previously been shielding him, but nothing fell from the sky to wet his hair like he had anticipated. Instead, he found a clear umbrella held just above his head. He had to look down slightly in order to find the owner of the makeshift force-field and when he did his breath hitched and his chest felt like it was going to explode. Standing in front of him was a boy that looked no older than he was, with warm brown eyes that turned in to crescents when he smiled one of the most gentle smiles that seemed to replace the sun and shoo away any stray clouds. 

"I saw that you didn't have an umbrella, so I came to share mine. Plus, you could get sick if you walk in the rain for too long."

Jinyoung blinked at the boy, unsure of how to respond. This random act of kindness wasn't anything he had expected or prepared for, and he was desperately trying to think of a way to show his gratitude without making a complete full of himself. The stranger didn't seem the least bit deterred by the lack of response and continued to smile at him as gently as ever. 

"Here," the stranger said, placing the umbrella in Jinyoung's hand, "you're leaving right? I was just coming in, so I won't be needing this right now."

Jinyoung was snapped out of his stupor when he felt the brush of a hand on his. The stranger, or really cute smile guy as Jinyoung has begun to refer to him as, started to open the door, and that's when Jinyoung felt a rise of panic within himself. He had to say something before this person disappeared forever. 

"Wait! How will I get this back to you??"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime."

Yet again, Jinyoung found himself confused. How could smiles over here sound so certain about that? He didn't have much time to ponder this strange response because his phone was buzzing in his pocket, reminding him that he was later than ever to pick up his sister. The umbrella guy was still in the doorway, and just in case Jinyoung wouldn't actually end up seeing him again in the future, he wanted to do something in order to say thanks. Before he could convince himself not to, Jinyoung held out the bag clutched in his hand, still slightly warm and filled with freshly baked cookies. 

"Here, take these as a sort of thank you," JInyoung rushed out.

The boy's reaction was not what he had expected, even though he wasn't sure _what_ to expect exactly. His eyes went wide and... wait, was that a blush dusting the tops of his cheeks? The initial shock melted off the boy's face and was replaced by a shyer kind of smile. 

"You keep it," he insisted. "Something sweet for someone sweeter."

While the words themselves were endearing at the least, the phrase sounded vaguely familiar. Once again his inner thoughts were interrupted, this time by the sound of a chime ringing, the one that signaled the opening of the coffee shop door, the one telling Jinyoung that the boy was gone for now. 

A sudden realization came over Jinyoung as he lifted his forgotten coffee cup to his face. He read each word written there in their swirly cursive way. Everything began to make a little bit more sense now. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of the same writing on the base of the umbrella: _Lee Daehwi._

Jinyoung took long strides to the school where his sister would be waiting for him on the stairs. He was no longer worried about returning the item given to him so graciously without a second thought by a boy so inherently considerate and all so beautiful. He no longer questioned whether or not they'd see each other again sometime. As a regular customer at the coffee shop on the corner with the tin roof, he thought maybe he'd make himself a bit more regular. 


End file.
